Surrender
by Criticalskyz
Summary: Natalie and Rex leave port Charles to escape their pasts . They end up in Port charles
1. Chapter 1

Okay I admit I had to come up with a great cross over between GH/OLTL and I think I have.

First is the disclaimer, I have no held on the creation of these soap operas all I have are the ideas in my head.

I have omitted a few characters so it would be light and not too dark. Bridget has left with out Hope and Conner left for Canada, no one is in jail for Helena's murder.

I wanted to take Natalie out of the place she has been in so Chris has not resurfaced yet, Jessica actually married Antonio and Kevin and Kelly are still married and happy. Natalie needs a change she needed to get away from John and his complications. She has packed every thing up and left leaving everything behind and off to have a great adventure. Jax and Courtney are on the outs again and she has gone to the islands to think about things. Sonny and Carly are not together any more but remain good friends maybe reuniting. Elizabeth and lucky are getting closer while Emily and Nikolas bass in the glory of marriage.

Chapter one

Natalie sat in front of her computer trying to decided whether or not she should buy this cottage in Port Charles, it was very beautiful and it was looked like the perfect size for her, but she wasn't sure. Natalie crossed the room and looked at a picture of her wedding day. Every thing was so perfect back then, Christian and her was so in love, they had their whole lives to look forward too but one instant took that all away and she did not let John forget that.

John and her had another fight about Christian and she was tired of fighting every one, Jessica kept trying to get her to go out with her and Antonio, her brother Kevin and his wife wanted her to come over and help with the new " legal baby the adopted but it all brought back to many memories for her.

Natalie looked at the picture of Roxy and Christian, he was the only one who actually got along with her, her mom was out there but had started coming around and started acting normal. Roxy had gone off on her honeymoon with Nigel and missed the funeral for Chris but sent a lovely floral arrangement. Then she saw an old picture Chris kept of him and Jen, at first, it bothered Nat, but now she thought it was a good reminder of how not to be jealous.

Once more she looked at the picture of the cottage and called Nora to see if she could get enough money out of the trust to cover the house and open a checking and savings account. She hung up with Nora who said she open the whole trust for her, Natalie thanked her and pressed the buy button on the computer. A few moments later an email l popped up saying that a fax was sent over to finalize the sale.

Natalie ran down the stairs and into her mother's den and saw her mother standing there with the fax " Natalie, what is this, your buying a cottage in port Charles? Honey are you planning on moving?" Natalie stood in silence not really sure what to tell her mom " I rather not talk about this right now, okay I have a lot to do in the next couple of days " Vicki went over to her daughter and led her to the couch " Honey, I think you should really think about this, I mean moving out of town is a big step. Think of all the people that will miss you. I know Kevin will be upset so will Kelly."

Natalie smiled at her mother and tried to explain to her why she wanted to move " Mom, I know every one will miss me but think about it I can't stay here, every thing will just remind me of Chris and I'm trying to get on with my life. Kevin would understand and look Kelly went through a lot more than I did, I am sure they will understand and Rex said he would go with me. Please trust me when I say I have to do this okay." Vicki knew there was no talking her long lost daughter out of this " okay darling if this is what you really want." Natalie grabbed the fax read it and signed it She faxed it back over to Jax and went up stairs to start the packing process. Vicki told the rest of the family and even invited Rex over to have a good bye party about a week later the two of them were on their way to Port Charles.

She told her mom, she would call when they have to port Charles. She looked over at Rex, who had been sleeping the past ten hours peacefully mind you, she poked him to wake him up they were at the cottage. She looked at the cottage she had purchased a week ago, leaving had been easier than she thought. Before she left she had put on her wedding rings, she wanted to feel as close as she could to Chris for her big move.

Moving to Port Charles with Rex seemed like a great idea; the town had a major corporation and a few bars she could work at. Natalie smiled when the small house came into view " Rex, Rex wake up" Rex yawned and opened his eyes "Are we there yet?" Natalie pulled into the driveway and turned off the engine, she sat in the car while Rex got out to get the luggage. A lot of thought went into her decision and her family tried to understand why she was leaving.

Natalie took a deep breath, opened her car door, looked up to the heavens and said "Okay Christian here we are" Rex looked up "Did you say something Nat?" " No, just finish getting out our stuff, I can't wait to see the inside of this place." Rex shrugged and continued to take things out of the car, wondering how much Natalie actually packed.

Natalie shut the car door and walked up to the house door she took out the car keys and a noise startled her and she watched as a man opened the door " I'm sorry, did I frighten you" " yea a little, um Rex can you come here a moment." Rex shut the trunk and walked over to his sister's side " what is going on Nat?" " Well it seems the house wasn't empty who are you" The man smiled "I'm sorry, where are my manners I'm Jax, and you must be Natalie Vega?" Rex stuck out his hand "I am Rex Balsam, Natalie' s brother" Jax shook his hand " I just wanted to make sure the house was all straightened out for you, I hope you enjoy staying here ". Jax handed Natalie copies of the keys and bid them farewell, he had to get home and see Courtney.

Natalie smiled as she handed her brother a set of keys." Here don't be losing this set of keys until I make a hundred copies" Rex gave her a hurt look "come on Nat, I'm not that bad" Natalie only rolled her eyes at her brother, then went into the new house that Rex and she was going to call there own.

This is all I have so far but there is more to come….


	2. Chapter 2

Okay I admit I had to come up with a great cross over between GH/OLTL and I think I have.

Surrender- part two

I know I haven't updated this in I don't know how long so just so I get it right, I'm hoping for a Jax, Nat pairing. Rex can be hooked up with whom ever you like.

Disclaimer- I just want to clarify that I do not own anyone in GH or OLTL.

Natalie, helped Rex opened up the U-haul and they took out al to of the smaller boxes. Rex placed a few of them labeled Nat's and Chris's in her bedroom. While she began unpacking some of the dishes and kitchen things. Natalie had to admit that the cottage was a lot nicer than the picture on the web had shown. Natalie found a letter sitting on the counter, from Jax.

_: Mrs. Vega:_

_" I do hope that will find the cottage to your liking. I had a design crew go threw and fix it up for you, feel free to chain anything with out hurting my feelings. I hope you enjoy living in this cottage. If you need anything or have any questions about anything feel free to reach me at this number."_

_: Jasper Jax:_

Jax had left his home number and cell phone number for her to call him. She placed the letter down and looked around the large living room. There were a lot of potted plants, a FICA tree in the corner. The couch was a wicker couch; the coffee table was a glass one. She has to tell Rex to be careful with it. She saw the picture that Rex took out and placed on the fireplace mantel. It was one of Christian, at the beach. Nat had taken a few pictures of him in the water, him, and the sunset. Then the next morning with the sunrise. She smiled sadly as she looked at it. It still bothered her that he was gone.

She heard Rex "ohhing and Ahhing " at different things in the cottage. She had to smile at that. She loved her brother Rex; he has come such along away from being a sneaky bastard. His girlfriend, Adreanna was not very happy that he moved out of town but, he did propose to her and of course she said yes. Much to Dorian's dismay.

" Hey Nat, did you see the back yard, now we can get a dog like you always wanted."

Nat smirked at his remark, she remembered driving Roxy crazy to have a dog. She just wanted this mutt that she feed baloney every day from her school lunches. She yawned before answering him.

" Rex, we aren't getting a dog yet, we have to find jobs and get use to life here, meet people, explore things."

Rex laughed "Wear out our welcome first?"

" Right, that's it, come on go take a shower, we are going to grab something to eat at this Port Charles grille. I'll go get ready and tomorrow we can finish unpacking." Nat told him.

She watched as her brother disappeared around the corner before walking towards her own room. She closed the door to her room. Leaned against the door, then sunk down. A few tears leaked out of the corner of her eyes, she wasn't sure if she made the right decision yet. What was she thinking, just uprooting her brother and not really knowing anything about this town? Yes it had been a year since Chris's death, but that didn't make it hurt any less.

She stood up and wiped her tears away, she opened one of her clothes boxes and grabbed a T-shirt and a pair of jeans, then went into her own, very beautiful bathroom. _A woman had to have lived here before _she thought to herself. The bathroom, was a soft teal and gold color? The towels were of the same thing. The shower was separate from the bath tube. She decided to use the shower, which was encasing in all glass walls.

An hour later she came out of the bathroom, to find Rex, sprawled out on the couch watching TV. He looked up at her with a smile.

" I was wondering what happened to you."

" Shut up I was admiring the bathroom, I'll show you tomorrow, ready to go?" Rex nodded and grabbed the keys off of the counter, where Natalie left them.

Natalie stopped in mid-step " We haven't a clue on how to get there."

" I'm sure we will find it, come on I'm starved." Rex laughed.

-------------------------------------------

It took them forty-five minutes but they found it. Natalie looked at the building in awe.

" It is almost like Renee's place huh?"

" Yeah, but this place seems bigger."

Rex parked the car; they both made their way to the door. The doorman looked at the two of them oddly. Natalie started to get a bad feeling about this. But Rex grabbed her elbow and led her straight over to the Host 's desk. The host walked over to them.

" I'm sorry, we aren't hiring right now."

Rex gave him a scowl " No, see we are here not for a job, but a meal."

The Host gave them a distasteful looks once more " Sir, we do not give handouts."

Natalie almost laughed, it wasn't the first time that people mistaken them for homeless people. Then a gentleman walked up next to the host and looked at Natalie and Rex.

" Mrs. Vega, Mr. Balsam. I didn't think you'd finish up packing that quickly."

Natalie recognized the accent and put on her best smile " Jax, hi um well we didn't finish unpacking, but we can do it tomorrow".

The Host suddenly realized his mistake "I'm sorry, how many?"

"Two, unless you would like to join us Jax" Rex invited. He noticed the way Natalie looked at the tall blonde.

" Thank you but no, I have to get home and some research in before a meeting tomorrow. Hopefully I'll see you again." Natalie watched Jax leave the dinning room, as the host walked them over to a table.

" I am very sorry about the embarrassment earlier, please except us comping your meal tonight and I can assure you it will not happen again." Natalie smiled sweetly at the mortified man.

As soon as the man walked away, Nat leaned over the table and looked at her brother, who seemed unfazed by the whole thing. He looked up from his menu at his concerned sister.

" What's wrong?"

Natalie didn't say anything yet "Rex, we never should of come here, I mean look at these people dressed up for dinner. "

" Nat, no one is ever looking over here, lets just eat and leave your name at the front desk so they know who you are next time. Tomorrow we can go exploring and everyone will know who you are."

Natalie smiled and looked around the room, at the couple, who had just walked in. It was an older man and a younger looking woman; they were seated right next to them. The older man looked over at Natalie.

" Good evening." he greeted.

Natalie blushed and looked away, while Rex decided to introduce himself

" Hi, I'm Rex Balsam and this is Natalie Buchanan, we just moved into the small cottage down the way."

The older man smiled "I am Allen Quartermaine and this is my wife Monica. Welcome to Port Charles."

Monica looked at the younger adults " Would you like to join us."

Rex flashed his best smile at Monica " Maybe another time Mrs. Quartermaine. But thank you."

He turned his attention back to his sister "What?" he asked innocently.

Natalie shook her head " You are unbelievable, Rex" she started to smile at her brother. A waiter came over and took their orders. They sat and enjoyed their hamburgers in peace while the rest of the room started to wonder whom the newcomers were.

So it is a little cheesy, but I liked it…


End file.
